Bite ME
by kellysixx
Summary: first attempt at fanfic, made for mgglekim's halloween contest. Cannon, IC, BPOV E/B ..fluff rated T just to be safe please review!


Trick or Treat Halloween Contest

**Trick or Treat Halloween Contest**

**Bite ME**

**KellySixx (formerly angelcordyfan)**

**Type of story: Treat**

**Character type: IC**

**Story type: mix**

**POV: Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**kimberbaby (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit** **amgglekim's profile page**

**A/N- hey everyone this is my first ever fanfiction so I am desperate to hear what people think of my writing. Please let me know, honestly, how it is. I write a lot of non-fanfiction stuff but this is my first ever posted work …ever so I'm a bit nervous.**

"Edward, I don't understand what we're doing here!" I whined as I leaned into his shoulder. "You'll see, just trust me," He proclaimed as he looked down upon me.

His stare bore deep into my eyes with such intensity that I choked on my breath. Noticing the increased speed of my heart rate, his lip turned up into a crooked smile as he grabbed my hand and led me into the cemetery. It was October 30th and ironically here I was wandering about a graveyard, with a vampire nonetheless. Halloween had always been my favorite holiday. Renee used to decorate the house and after trick-or-treating we would watch Carrie, reciting lines from our favorite parts together. This would be the first Halloween I would be celebrating without her. Thankfully Alice, being the vivid planner that she is, had organized a costume party for all of us. I snuggled up closer to Edward as we entered a path behind the cemetery leading into the woods. His arm wrapped around my waist. " We could get there a lot faster if you would let me run," he stated. " I would get sick a lot faster if you ran, I'm fine walking even if it is a little bit creepy," I admitted. "Bella, you know that you never have anything to worry about when I'm with you. I would never let anything happen to you. You must know that." I looked into his eyes and smiled. " I love you Edward Cullen". He leaned into me and whispered into my ear, " I love you too Isabella Swan" and gently kissed my forehead. I leaned into him and our noses brushed. He pulled back chuckling " If you keep distracting me, we are never going to make it to the party!" I sighed loudly and continued walking.

Earlier this morning when Edward had told me we were going to attend a Halloween party, I figured he meant with the living dead, not the actual dead. My outfit, which I had picked out all on my own, was hidden underneath the huge winter jacket and snow pants I had stolen from Charlie. I had two costumes on underneath all this. The first consisted of a pair of pants and turtleneck covered in silver and grey fur and a hood shaped like a wolf. Yes, I Bella Swan decided to be a werewolf. Mostly, just to spite Edward, but also because I couldn't wait to see the look on all of the Cullen's faces. Hopefully they would find it funny. Since I didn't want to offend them too much, underneath I had a cape and embarrassingly short black leather dress. I had even bought pale make-up and covered all of my remaining skin with it. In my pockets I had even bought those glue on fangs from Hot Topic. Hopefully this would make Edward more accepting of the fact that he promised to change me!

After walking through a bit of the forest, I saw a light appearing and a clearing filled with decorations. Out of nowhere I felt a rush of air escape me as none other than the pixy herself, Alice, precariously squeezed me to death. After Edward all but pulled her off of me, I realized that she had black lipstick on. She was dressed as a gothic girl in what seemed to be a school outfit. Interesting. Just as I was about to ask about her costume she yelled " Take off your jacket, I want everyone to see your costume…Hurry!" I was about to argue when I was once again interrupted. " Why don't you let Bella see everyone else's costume first, dear? Ed, perhaps you should go get changed" Esme called and winked at Edward as she came over with a smile, Carlisle and the rest following and then as they lined up, it clicked. I doubled over with laughter. They had dressed up as the Addams family. Esme and Carlisle were Morticia and Gomez. Alice and Jasper were Pugsley and Wednesday. Rose was Ophelia, Emmett was Fester, and then Edward came out dressed as none other than Cousin It! I walked up to him, my cheeks blushing from laughter, and unveiled his wig to plant a huge kiss on his lips. " You may now kiss the bride" yelled out Emmett, following by a loud thud. I chuckled and snuggled against Edward. I gave props to Rose for dealing with Emmett all the time.

" Uh-uh silly girl, you're not distracting me" he proclaimed and pushed me back. " Whatever do you mean?" I said, trying to be oblivious but I failed quite miserably. " Isabella you better show us all your outfit before I tear it off of you!" Alice sputtered. "Emmett if I ever hear a thought like that go through your mind I will seriously harm you" Edward growled. Emmett just laughed and said, " I can't help what comes out of her mouth" pointing to Alice. Thinking perhaps I had been let out off the hook, I tried to start a conversation with Jasper. I heard Edward clear his throat, knowing that I had been caught, I decided to use my charm and gave him an innocent smile. " Nice try, love, but we've been patient enough so let's see it". Letting out a slight groan, I turned away and unzipped Charlie's coat and unbuttoned my pants, pulled up my mask, throwing the shed clothing to the ground. As I turned, I attempted a pitiful growl and clawed my hand. The whole Cullen clan all just stared at me, open-mouthed. I began to apologize, but Emmett came up and gave me a huge bear hug and started cracking up. Everyone soon just let it out and continued laughing at me. Even Rose was chuckling. I leaned up to peck Edward but he held me back and pinched his nose, " Get away from me you smelly dog!" I laughed and stepped back starting to take it off. "No, Bella it's okay I was only joking, I …oh…wow...uh" he stuttered. I had revealed my surprise vampire outfit. " Bella, you look incredibly sexy," he said whilst looking me up and down. I clipped on my fangs and mustered up a wave of confidence for what I was about to do next. " Since you won't bite me, can I bite you?" I tried to say seductively. I pulled my arms up over his shoulders and playfully bit his neck. Scratching my fangs over his Adam's apple as I pulled away. He grabbed me fiercely and pulled my mouth to his, the passion of the kiss overwhelming me, my knees began quivering. He put his hand around my waist and held me to his hard, cool body. "Breathe," he whispered. I started panting from lack of oxygen and he slowly pulled away. Giving me that cocky smile of his, he bent over and whispered, " You can bite me whenever you want, love" I heard a couple of whistles and cat calls coming from around us and a deep blush ran through my cheeks. I had almost forgotten that we were still with everyone else.


End file.
